


Piece a' shit

by TheInvisibleChild



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl is a little coward, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Jesus does not hold back, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, first Darus fic, misplaced words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleChild/pseuds/TheInvisibleChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came across on tumblr on this idea of "During a small argument between the couple things go south quickly after Jesus calls him a "piece of shit". Nothing major you would think considering how Daryl talks but for once in his life Daryl is attached to someone and hearing these familiar words come out his mouth just fucks him up." And I just ran with it. *previously posted on fanfiction.com*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**How the hell did we get here?**_ Jesus thought to himself as he watched Daryl storm through the bedroom door, almost yanking it off its hinges. The loud stomping echoed through the quiet Barrington house, front door slamming closed and a loud curse _**FUCK**_ made its way from the open window to his ears. Jesus sighed and sat down on to the chair next to the desk beside the open window. It was middle of the night although Jesus was sure Daryl and him fighting did wake up a few people in Hilltop. At least Daryl wouldn't leave before sunrise so Jesus had a couple of hours to try and think how to rectify the situation. It wasn't even a big fight which confused Jesus even more, Daryl overreacting to a few "missing" supplies like this was weird even in Dixon standards of dealing with things not going their way.

Sure they had only been dating - _**wait are we still dating, I mean it's the end of the world and I still have to deal with this bullshit dating scene**_ \- only for three months and were still in the fragile period. Daryl was not one to shy away from arguments or express himself with colourful phrases like the first time they met ( _ **Come here you little shit!**_ ). But no matter how many times they fought it always ended up with them making up and making out quite heatedly. Something about adrenalin already pumping through their veins made it more hot. Jesus let out an exhausted sigh as he listened to Daryl ranting outside, he couldn't make out any words but was sure most of it was directed to or about him.

As much as Jesus tried to wrack his head around it and try to make some sense he just didn't have the slightest clue why Daryl was so upset. _**Time to face the beast head on**_ , Jesus decided and made his way outside. The stars were out, the full moon shining and no cloud in the sky. It was absolutely beautiful but the air was practically filled with hatred as Jesus reached a fuming Daryl. Leaving a few safe feet between them because he wasn't feeling suicidal. Daryl had clearly been chain smoking considering the pile of cigarette butts next to his boots. Normally Jesus found moping Daryl cute and adorable but right now he was kind of scared. Not that Daryl would lash out physically but the thought of Daryl leaving and never coming back or talking to Jesus again was a very real threat.

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to get this out of hand." _**Gravel, lots and lots of graveling.**_

Daryl didn't even react. He just stood there like a statue. Calm and quiet. Jesus took a step closer, risking it or feeling brave or dumb. Another step followed by two more and he was standing in front of Daryl, his blue stormy eyes radiating with anger and something else. Jesus tilted his head to the left, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering his silent hunter. It was something that broke a little Jesus' heart. Hurt. Daryl was hurt. _**Oh shit, what did I say?**_ It wasn't out of the ordinary for Jesus to curse whilst fighting with Daryl, it was contagious. _**Good one Paul, blame Daryl for your actions.**_

"Daryl, babe whatever I said I swear to my dad I didn't mean it." Maybe some humour would do the trick. More silence. **_Great._**

"Sweetheart, please.. tell me."

Daryl's eyes shifted from the ground to Jesus' chest, a heavy painful sigh slipping past his lips. Daryl grunted something incoherent. Jesus took one last step and gently, slowly lifted his right hand to Daryl's cheek, stroking it lovingly. Daryl's eyes kept flicking down to the ground and back to his chest, like a nervous little child unsure of himself. And then it clicked. It clicked so hard that an involuntary gasp escaped Jesus' lips, his eyes growing wide, tears filling them.

"Oh sweetheart, no."

Jesus said softly and tenderly wrapped his arms around his hurt little hunter who practically shivered in his arms. Daryl's arms hung limply by his side but that didn't discourage Jesus, he started rubbing comforting circles to his lower back, lifting his other hand to gently cup Daryl's head. Placing Daryl's head over his heart and laying his lips on top of his head, placing small kisses between whispering comforting words.

"Daryl, I didn't mean it. You mean the world to me. I would never ever intentionally do or say anything to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Sweetheart please, say something."

A soft whimper followed by muffled,

"you called me piece a' shit, ya never call names 't me."

This broke the dam behind Jesus' eyes and he tried to sniff silently, holding the hurt hunter even closer to his body, trying to squeeze the bad memories out and replace them with the love of his embrace. They stayed like that until the shaking in Daryl's body seized and his arms wound loosely around Jesus' waist. Jesus placed kissed to his hair, forehead, temple, cheek and finally when Daryl lifted his head softly at his chapped lips. A broken sigh left Daryl's mouth as Jesus deepened the kiss just a little. Not the passionated _**I want you so bad**_ but the passionated _**I love you so much**_. Daryl was always one to believe actions speaking louder than words so Jesus used that now.

Jesus broke the kiss, stroking Daryl's cheek, slipping his finger to put a few strands behind his adorable ears and gazing to those familiar stormy blues. Those eyes swirling with multiple emotions. He placed a kiss to the tip of Daryl's nose. They didn't need words for the silent messages being conveyed through their eyes was enough. Languidly breaking the warm embrace and holding hands they made their way back to Jesus' room.

As they entered the room, Daryl's body language changed back to that tense state before he stormed off. With a soft click Jesus closed and locked the door making his way slowly to his hunter, even though he resembled a deer in headlights at the moment. With lethargic movements Jesus stripped himself of his white shirt, black boots, socks and black jeans, watching Daryl intensely. Daryl was watching him back with curiosity as he took the three steps separating them and slowly started unbuttoning his sleeveless black plaid shirt. Never breaking the eye contact he just opened the shirt not removing it, it wasn't time for that. His hands caressed Daryl's soft skin, moving them lower to follow his happy trail to his belt, unbuckling it followed by his button and zipper of his jeans. Making his way down to his knees, Jesus started unlacing Daryl's boots, helping him stepping out of them keeping that intense eye contact. Jesus placed a kiss to Daryl's both knees before standing up and sliding the jeans from Daryl's hips to his thighs until they fell around his ankles. Jesus took Daryl's hand again and led him to the bed, gently laying him under the covers. Turning off the lantern next to the bedside table Jesus laid next to Daryl, wrapping his arms around his warm torso.

Daryl's hands wrapped around his holding them tightly and sighing contently. Jesus placed small kisses on the nape of Daryl's neck, pressing his chest firmly against Daryl's still shirt covered back.

"'m know ya didn't mean it.. Just old habits, ya know."

"Sweetheart, you had the every right to get upset. I never should have said that."

And it was true but the cool breeze from the open window mixed with Daryl's even breathing was lulling Jesus back to sleep. The thoughts in his head quieting down and feeling sleep pulling him under.

"Paul?"

"Mhm.."

"I.. I, uh.."

"I love you too Daryl, go to sleep."

Jesus replied with a smile on his face and he knew Daryl was smiling too.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sun was starting to shine annoyingly to Jesus' closed eyes through the open window. _**Damn it, should have closed it before going to sleep last night, idiot.**_ He turned his head to the other side, cracking open an eye wanting to see his cute hunter's sleeping face. Except Daryl wasn't there. In fact that side of the bed was cool as he stretched out a hand to feel it, which meant Daryl had been gone for a long time and that made Jesus frown. As he sat up on the bed, rubbing the left over sleep from his eyes, Jesus noticed Daryl's stuff was gone too. _**Well, apparently more damage control was needed.**_

Jesus had made the trip to Alexandria on the day Daryl had bolted only to find out that he was out for a scavenging trip with Rosita and Sasha. Which was supposed to last only four days but on the fourth day when Jesus went back to Alexandria they still hadn't shown up. On the sixth day Rosita and Sasha returned but Daryl had gone hunting. It was clear Daryl needed space and time which Jesus decided to give him. He had an immense amount of patience for his brooding hunter, and when dealing with the Dixon it was well needed. A week later still there was still no sign of Daryl.

Jesus had run himself ragged doing every possible needed thing. Going on runs, dispatching with the occasional walker that wandered too close to Hilltop, helping Alexandria with their runs, taking care of the animals in Hilltop even the damn cows that Daryl had an odd fascination with. But thirteen days - _**I'm actually counting the days like a lovesick teenaged girl**_ \- later still no Daryl. The sound of the RV outside the gates jolted Jesus from his thoughts which was good since he had been sharpening his knives and losing a finger was not on his to do list of keeping his mind busy. What kept him seated was the sight of his surly hunter walking behind his group. Maggie had an appointment with Dr. Carson, obviously Glenn was tagging along with Rick and Michonne for extra protection and surprisingly Daryl.

A ghost of a Daryl really. It was clear from the sun kissed skin that he had spent most, if not all of his time outside but it didn't mask the paleness beneath that. And those dark circles under his eyes, it was like Daryl had barely slept. That apology had been like putting a bandaid on a walker bite. _**At least he's here, that's has to count for something**_ , Jesus thought to himself.

Jesus watched Maggie and Glenn meet off with Dr. Carson. Rick and Michonne somewhere in his peripheral vision because his gaze was fixated with Daryl although he had not found his voice yet or stood up from his spot on the grass under the shade of an oak tree. They way Daryl fidgeted like he was unsure where to go, his gaze flicking from spot to spot, never setting on anything in particular. Sometimes the bark was worse than the bite. All because of three little words. _**Not really considering his past**_ , Jesus chastised himself. Finally it seemed that his hurt hunter had made up his mind and Jesus' eyes followed him as he walked from the RV across the field to the door of the Barrington house disappearing inside. Jesus got up, tucked his knives in their places on his belt and slowly followed Daryl inside.

Just like he thought Daryl was sitting on the very edge of the bed in Jesus' room, still looking very much like a small lost child. _**As if my heart wasn't aching enough.**_ Standing in the doorway silently waiting for any clue how to continue this, he had no fight in him left and felt defeated just from the way Daryl kept avoiding looking at his way. Jesus was still watching him like a hawk.

"'m not sure if.."

Daryl trailed off, taking a deep sigh, his shoulders hunching more. Never a man of many words but the way Daryl was radiating pain told Jesus that it was a struggle on both ends. Taking a deep breath and deciding to go on with the non-existent conversation.

"Daryl, I know you need time and space but I'm glad you came here. I've missed you, sweetheart."

A non-verbal grunt and a bittersweet glimpse of a smirk grazed his hunter's chapped lips. Whatever was in Daryl's clearly storm brewing mind didn't look good to Jesus. Risking it Jesus left supporting the doorway and sat gingerly next to Daryl, leaving the door open for a quick escape, not wanting to smother his hunter anymore. His hand hovering near Daryl's hair, wanting to stroke it behind his adorable ear that peeked through the shagginess but not feeling brave enough.

"I came to Alexandria looking for you. Three times. You were always out so I figured I let you come to me and here you are.. Right?"

_**You could hear a pin drop, I swear it's so quiet. Shit, my palms are sweaty. Why am I this nervous? Why can't you just say what you want Daryl! You know I didn't mean it, you hard-headed sweet man. Fuck, I'm so in love with you.** _

It was as if Daryl heard his thoughts and looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes squinted, scrutinizing Jesus, making him feel small and fragile.

"I don't want to fight with you. I'll do whatever you want Daryl, give you all the time you want and I'll still be waiting for you like a love sick puppy. Just, please, for the love of God, tell me what you need."

All of a sudden Daryl's lips crashed to his with such force that it sent Jesus backwards and his back hit the mattress. A fiery kiss, demanding for dominance, Daryl's hand gripping his hips tightly, surely bruising him. Their tongues dancing with each other, both of them panting hard, chests rising and the room filling with the anticipation of what was surely coming. Jesus gripped Daryl's long soft hair in his hand as Daryl's lips and teeth started making their path from his lips to his sweet spot between the curve of his neck and shoulder. A little shuddering gasp escaped Jesus' lips, Daryl's hard on grinding to his.

"The door",

Jesus panted but didn't really want to let go of Daryl now that Jesus had him finally this near. So close but not close enough. He wanted to taste Daryl's skin, kiss every inch of him, drown in him. A growl met his neck and traveled straight to Jesus' cock making it twitch, already leaking with precome. Daryl was grunting, his hips rutting against Jesus' in a maddening rhythm. The sting of Daryl's teeth breaking the skin of his shoulder was only adding fuel to the fire burning beneath Jesus' skin, a deep satisfied moan escaping. Daryl's body was shaking, he was breathing hard between his teeth still attached to Jesus' shoulder and then Daryl shuddered and stilled. _**Wait, did he just-**_

"DARYL! Time to go!"

Rick's booming voice broke Jesus' thoughts and just as quick Daryl had quite literally jumped him, Daryl untangled himself from Jesus' grip and left the room like he was being chased by the devil. Jesus just laid there, his chest heaving heavily with deep gasps, the lingering feeling from what had transpired still coursing through him. He leaned up from his shoulders, looking down his shivering body, feeling frustrated and aroused, and saw the evidence for himself. **_When did Daryl open his pants?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking two more chapters and then this little story is done. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly his brain caught up with what was happening, Daryl was leaving again! Only this time Jesus was a panting mess of a human being and that shit did not fly. **_No fucking way was he getting away with this._** Jumping to his feet, ignoring the state of his clothes, hair or the angry mark on his shoulder clearly visible, Jesus flew down the stairs. Just as he got outside the RV's engine was starting and he ran for his life to reach it. Jesus yanked the door open before the RV started moving. His chest was heaving, adrenalin mixing with arousal in his veins blurring his rational side. His eyes were huge, the black of his pupils almost completely covering his orbs and they latched onto Daryl who visibly flinched.

"Get out of the RV, now Daryl!"

Jesus practically growled like a feral dog. Daryl shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation which only fueled Jesus' rage filled arousal. The silence in the RV was deafening.

"Daryl, I'm not fucking kidding. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Jesus growled between clenched teeth and it worked. Daryl got up and moved past him out of the RV like a scared little kitten. Rick cleared his throat from the driver's seat, Jesus knew what he was about to say and cut him off with a look. Jesus stomped outside and slammed the door shut before refocusing his rage towards Daryl again.

"Inside."

Daryl gave a barely there nod and started making his way inside the Barrington house, ignoring the gates opening and the RV making it's leave. Like stalking his prey Jesus followed Daryl inside, up the stairs and into his room but this time he made sure the door was closed and locked.

"Listen, 'm a-"

"Shut it. You're not gonna talk, you're gonna fucking pay attention and fucking really listen! I will not be used for your pleasure and when you feel like it. I am your fucking equal! You will treat me like it! And you know what, you fucking know how sorry I am and that I never fucking meant it so what the fuck is your problem Daryl?"

Jesus was shouting, getting all that pent up sexual frustration out, rage tuning out all other feelings. Daryl noticeably bristled, hackles raising, ready to fight. **_Oh, I'll fucking fight._**

"I fuckin' know ya didn't mean it but can't help tha way it keeps playin' in mah head! Ya knew I had problems when ya decided ta makin' 'em googly eyes at me. And I didn't fucking use ya! Ya know that's not me! Got caught up 's all."

"So, why the fuck did you run away?"

"Which time?"

A dark laughter left Jesus, he was furious.

"Really? Which time? Really, Daryl. Are you fucking kidding me right now? Either one, have your fucking pick!"

"I was just goin' huntin' but ran inta trouble and then just got caught up in other stuff. Didn't mean ta stay away from ya. It's just.. Felt bad and didn't know how ta say sorry for makin' ya feel like shit."

Jesus sighed, exasperated. The rational side told him that it made sense, Daryl was not great with words or this kind of confrontation. But the rage filled side which was still controlling his actions didn't let it break through. Daryl shuffled his boots, looking at the floor before peaking from behind his fringe covered eyes, mumbling softly.

"Missed ya Paul. 'm sorry."

The rage was slowly fading and the more Jesus looked into those piercing blue orbs of his hunter's eyes made him calmer by the second. Apparently Daryl saw the slight shift in Jesus' still dark eyes and took the steps separating them, enveloping the ninja to his arms. There was a lingering fight that prevented him from melting to the embrace which he normally would have.

"Ya look so damn cute when ya all mad and orderin' me aroun'."

Daryl said with a smirk and a snort of a laughter escaped Jesus involuntary. It morphed the hostile air as both broke into a happy laughter.

"You're such a jerk."

Was Jesus' muffled snarky comeback after the laughter had died and they just enjoyed the real closeness of each other. He placed his head over his hunter's heart and listened to the thunder rolling there.

"Ya still love me."

"You're impossible Dixon."

"But ya do, right?"

That little unsure lilt of Daryl's voice reminded Jesus the whole reason why they had been fighting the first place. Daryl was still that afraid child, unsure of the love he deserved but never got. Jesus lifted his head from it's place and gazed deeply to the waiting blue eyes.

"More than ever. Just because we fight and you run doesn't make me stop loving you, sweetheart."

A little nod, a full smile that reached his mischievous eyes was all the reply Jesus got. It wasn't that Daryl didn't love him too, Daryl just never was one to say it out loud a lot. It was more in the way Daryl looked at him or the way Daryl touched him, the small things. It was the same with his name, it was always special when Daryl called him Paul. Outside of their own bubble it was either **_damn ninja_** or **_prick_** to the rest of the people but they were loving pet names in the Dixon world and he knew that. It was like their own private joke that no one else would ever understand.

They leaned into a soft, gentle kiss. Neither of them demanding anything more than pure affection. Touches barely there, Jesus stroking the small of Daryl's back in circles. Daryl's hands ghosting over his back, shoulder and finally tangling to his hair, freeing it from the hair tie. The languid kiss transformed once Daryl deepened it by carefully flicking his tongue across Jesus' pink lips. Jesus was willing to give his hunter whatever he wanted, not being able to deny him of anything. The grip on his hair tightened, a gasp escaping between deep kisses that caressed his very soul. Daryl's other hand made it's way under his shirt, lifting it as he touched the length of his spine, up and down, stroking the flames back to life. It spoke volumes how much they had truly missed each other. The intimacy was astounding to Jesus.

Daryl rarely initiated anything more than a peck of a kiss or such intimacy actually ever. More than that it was rare for them to make love during daylight, Daryl was more comfortable once darkness had descended upon them. Daryl broke the kiss to lift off the shirt from his back and over his head. Licking his lips, Daryl lowered his mouth to the angry mark from their earlier encounter, kissing it softly muttering an apology to his skin. There was a slow fire burning behind Daryl's crystal clear blue eyes as they backed to the bed, Daryl coaxing Jesus to sit down on it. Jesus couldn't break the hold that Daryl's gaze had on him. He watched as his shy hunter started unbuttoning the sleeveless black shirt, letting it drop to the floor. Untying the laces around his pant legs, toeing off the brown boots and worn socks following.

A shirtless, barefooted Daryl was what Jesus' daydreams were made of. A sheen glaze of perspiration made his skin glisten like the perfect diamond, a rough, but diamond that he was.

"You're perfect."

Jesus whispered to the air between them, watching the blush kiss his hunters cheeks spreading to those adorable ears, flushing his sculpted chest with pink. **_Absolutely perfect._** He started untying his boot but Daryl interrupted him.

"Lemme."

He watched as his hunter crouched by his feet, untying his boots and carefully removing them from his feet and with same care followed his socks. If this had been any other than the delicate situation they were in, Jesus might have made an obvious religious snarky remark. Daryl stayed on his knees and placed another deep kiss to Jesus' lips. His mouth opening, their tongues caressing each other. Slow, thorough, soul entwining kisses continued as Jesus crawled back in the bed, Daryl helping him, settling on top of him. Not smothering but allowing Jesus to feel every curvature and dip in Daryl's form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not much of Jesus' thoughts in this chapter because he is vocalizing them all. Next chapter will be the final one, the one where it all culminates. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh sweet lord, that feels amazing.**_ Satisfied moans left Jesus' open gasping mouth as Daryl's tongue swirled around his left nipple, making it a hard peak. His hands were gripping tightly the headboard, giving his hunter the realms that he seemed to want, need. Whenever that possessive streak showed in other wise submissive, in the bedroom, Daryl turned Jesus on so much that his eyes were already rolling in his head. As he latched onto the other nipple, giving it the same torturous treatment, his hands started traveling south to his belt. His mouth gave open mouthed kissed down Jesus' torso making Jesus' eyes snap open and saw those blues staring back burning with arousal.

If Daryl was feeling nervous or unsure of himself, it was not showing at all. His steady hands unbuckling the belt, popping the button and dragging the zipper open, all the while those blue eyes widening, darkening. Lust licking his spine, coursing through his every cell. For a brief flicker of a second there was a question is this okay in Daryl's eyes to which Jesus only gave a small smirk of his lips. **_My sweet hunter, always needing visible proof of content. Like the fact that he's already touching my hard cock isn't enough._** Daryl's eyes were still locked on his and that tempting mouth lowered to his now exposed manhood. His hunter placed a tender kiss to the head followed by a sinful slow flat-tongued lick from the base to the now leaking head.

"Fuck Daryl.. oh sweetheart your mouth is -"

Jesus trailed off as he felt himself touching the back of Daryl's throat, and then he swallowed. As that sweet mouth ascended, Daryl licked his slit, moaning obscenely. Stars were bursting behind his closed eyelids and he allowed himself to be lost in that wet heat, the twirling tongue doing unspeakable things. That tongue giving little kitten licks to his hole every few times. It might have been ten seconds later or an hour, Jesus wasn't sure how time existed anymore, but he needed Daryl now. Jesus didn't have to voice his thoughts as Daryl somehow knew, it was as if they were on the same wavelength picking up on each other.

Letting go of the headboard Jesus rummaged the bedside table drawer and found purchase. He placed it on the bed - **_when did Daryl lose his pants_** \- and kicked off the remainder of his clothes. Dayl placed a kiss on the inside of his left ankle before crawling up on his nude body. Placing his open palm on the center of Jesus' chest he pushed gently making Jesus' head touch the pillow. Daryl kissed him again deeply, the gentle nudge at his hole going almost unnoticed by Jesus. Jesus gasped to the kiss, giving Daryl the perfect opportunity to let their tongues get tangled. Daryl's lone finger was grazing his insides, touching that sweet spot there in a tactical manner making Jesus beg for more.

The click of lube being opened broke hazily through the all consuming feel of Daryl's tongue touching him in ways that scrambled his brain. Second finger entered him and Jesus had to break the kiss or he would not be able to breathe anymore. The lust in the air was thick and both were panting heavily. Eyes locked Daryl carefully added a third, watching how Jesus' eyes became impossibly wide and turned almost black. Daryl's free hand was on the side of his face, Jesus' other hand keeping it there and stroking it with his thumb. His free hand started traveling down from those chiseled collarbones to the sparse chest hair, following down the happy trail until wrapping around his thick shaft.

"Mhm, Paul I need you now."

Daryl mewled, slipped his fingers free and Jesus placed the tip to his hole then wrapping his hands around Daryl's broad shoulders.

"Kiss me, Daryl."

Jesus' voice was hoarse. Daryl kissed him deeply while slowly thrusting to the hilt. _**Fuck, I forgot how good it feels to have Daryl on top.**_ Daryl caressed Jesus' calf, gently lifting his leg to wrap around his hips and rolled his hips slowly making Jesus gasp to the kiss. Jesus grasped his hunter hard by that long wispy hair, biting Daryl's lip. Daryl wrapped his hand around Jesus' back gripping his shoulders, pressing their bodies tightly together whilst deeply thrusting into that hot flesh. Daryl kept a languid pace, withdrawing almost completely out of Jesus before pushing in all the way. Hard, deep and hitting Jesus' sweet spot every time.

The slow pace Daryl was keeping was simultaneously driving him insane with pleasure and keeping him frustrated. But Jesus knew that Daryl needed to be the one in control, not that Jesus didn't like being a bottom every once in awhile, it was that Jesus loved how submissive - **_and a moaning, whimpering mess_** \- Daryl was. His hunter needed the confidence booster, to be the Alpha, tell him what to do, what to feel and boy was Jesus feeling everything. Daryl swiveled his hips against Jesus', moaning into his mouth, tongue dancing with his own and it was almost too much to break Jesus.

He could feel his shy verbally-constipated hunter telling Jesus everything with his body that he couldn't otherwise express. The promise of commitment, the longing they'd had to endure, the caring and most of all love.

"I would chase you to the end of the world, sweetheart. You're stuck with me."

Jesus panted to the curvature of Daryl's neck. Their eyes connected, open mouths gasping for air and skin tingling with the anticipation of reaching the peak. Silent messages were being conveyed from those dark blue orbs to him. Jesus nodded and Daryl picked up the pace but never relinquishing his hold on Jesus, keeping him wrapped securely in his hands.

"Paul, I - ah fuck-, I love you."

Daryl moaned and to those word Jesus' whole universe exploded. Stars were dancing in his field of vision, hot white electricity spreading through his every cell, the intense pleasure cutting his breathing. The spasming in his body caused Daryl hit his own peak, his thrusts becoming shallower, erratic, eyes squeezed shut but mouth gaping open. Sinful loud moaning filled the room.

Jesus was swimming on cloud nine when his hunter finally seized and laid his head to his shoulder. Those harsh, deep gasps of breath was breaking Jesus' skin out with goosebumps. His fingers released the grip of his hunters wispy hair and began stroking it absentmindedly. Jesus felt soft kissed being pressed to the side of his throat accompanied by a very pleased humming noise.

"Feels good."

Jesus smiled as a response, too content to say anything. His heart was full, overjoyed by Daryl's verbal confession of his love. It wasn't even dinner time yet but the exhaustion, physical and mental, was making it's way through Jesus. Yawn escaped him but he didn't want to let go of Daryl, he wanted to keep him like this.

"'M not crushing you?"

A weak whimper of a question confirmed that Daryl was enjoying the closeness as well. Jesus wrapped his right hand around Daryl's back but kept softly stroking his long hair.

"Mmm, stay right here, sweetheart."

Another soft kiss and a muffled ** _I love you_** were the last things Jesus had a hold of this reality. He was too lost already, in a sea of love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after! I'm not too happy about the later half of this chapter but given it was my first try at tackling male on male smut, I'd say not half bad I hope. Let me know your thoughts! Would you like more of this story?


	5. Chapter 5

Disoriented. That was the word to describe Jesus' world. He was not sure what day it was, whether it was dead of the night or early morning, and as he focused on the now, he realized those didn't matter. What mattered was that Daryl's side of the bed was cold and he was alone, yet again. _**Ugh, what the hell did I do now? I professed my feelings for him, Daryl even said it back for the first time and he's gone?**_

Thoughts running wild with different scenarios Jesus was sure he had somehow fucked up again without even realizing it - **_just like how I got myself in this mess._** They had fallen in a restful sleep, for the first time in weeks for both, all tangled up in each other and love. It had been near fucking perfection! **_Maybe it was too much for Daryl to process. Maybe I'm smothering him with all the affection and nicknames. I'm so screwed. I can rein it in a bit, right. You can do that Paul. Wasn't literal Jesus all about the whole self-discipline and shit? I did promise to chase him to the end of the world, and I fucking meant it! Maybe I do need to get up and search for Daryl._**

"Why ya look like ya ate a lemon?"

Daryl's voice broke Jesus' reverie. He leaped a foot off the bed and landed not very gracefully on his back on the cold, hard floor.

"Fuck, Daryl. You scared the shit out of me!"

"'m sorry, thought ya was sleepin' and I hadta piss."

His hunter chuckled and all of Jesus' worries dissipated with that musical tone of happiness. Daryl offered his hand to him from the comfort of the bed and Jesus climbed up and under the covers. Daryl burrowed into his side, his head tucked under Jesus' chin, hands holding him close from the waist and Jesus held him.

Moments passed but sleep was not returning to him. Jesus could only blame himself. Thought plaguing him of smothering Daryl with too much than he could handle. **_Maybe I should be a bit less affectionate._** The world outside with the undead roaming, the very real threat of the Saviors or even hunger didn't scare Jesus. Losing Daryl was the only thing that truly scared the shit out of him. Emotionally or physically. **_If you love something, set it free and if it returns, it's true love. Or something._** Jesus was stroking those long wisps of hair, closing his eyes and inhaling that all Daryl scent.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout so hard? Can feel dem gears turnin'."

Ever the observant hunter, my sweetheart is. Jesus sighed, he was not sure if this was a conversation he wanted to have. Especially now since everything was good.

"It's nothing Daryl, I'll tell you another time. Go back to sleep."

There was a fifty-fifty chance of Daryl dropping the matter but to his luck, Daryl offered a grunt and burrowed even more to his side. **_For someone who can't handle pda, he sure does love to cuddle._** An involuntary smirk left him.

"Shut it. Ya love it when I cuddle ya."

"I do love it. And I love you, Daryl."

"Love ya too. Now shut it so I can sleep."

Jesus could hear the smile in his shy hunter's voice, it was adorable how sensitive he could be sometimes. Daryl's slow breathing calmed Jesus' thoughts some what down and he focused on the feeling of his hunter in his arms. It felt right the way Daryl was burrowed to him, both of them exposed, well emotionally anyways since Daryl was wearing pants. **_Focus on the here and now, and how good this feels._** Jesus sighed and chastised himself a bit more before finally giving into sleep.

A gentle poking on his cheek stirred Jesus' sleep but he was not ready to wake up just yet. The poking continued to his nose, chin but it was the tender kiss placed on his lips that finally pulled him from sleep.

"Wake up",

Daryl's voice caressed his ears. Jesus cracked open one eye to find Daryl smiling down at him from where he was perched up next to him. _**Ugh, I hate that he's a morning person. Annoyingly awake and - okay I love the morning Daryl's shenanigans.**_ He watched as Daryl continued to gently poking his cheek with that adorable full on, eyes sparkling smile.

"C'mon n' get up sleepyhead."

Even the taunting was adorable. It was precious moments like these that made Jesus fall more in love with Daryl.

"I gotta get back ta Alexandria today."

_**Why did he say Alexandria instead of home?** _

"'n I kinda need a ride since someone messed up with mine yesterday."

"It was worth it though."

Jesus smiled back at Daryl, he knew that Daryl agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ya wanna give me a ride?"

"Oh, do I ever. Want. To. Give. You. A. Ride."

Jesus punctuated between kissed all over his hunter's face ending in a very heated kiss.

"'m serious Paul."

"So am I sweetheart."

Daryl blushed furiously. **_Oh, this is too good and easy._** The heating kisses morphed back into those early morning tender kisses. He knew Daryl probably had things to do back at Alexandria and Jesus himself had stuff to discuss with Rick regarding their trade, thanks to Gregory but the prospect of spending alone time during a ride with his favourite person on earth didn't make it seem unbearable anymore. Letting go off Daryl's hair, untangling his legs from around his hunter's waist and finally sitting up.

"Hmph, fine. Let me get dressed and talk to Gregory quickly and we'll be on our way."

"Meet ya at the gates?"

Jesus nodded and with a final sweet kiss Daryl exited his room. He sighed, got dressed, talked with Gregory only about the essentials and in record time was outside in the bright morning sunshine. The commotion at the gates broke the peaceful morning and Jesus made hastily his way to the gates in time to stop Daryl from punching some stranger in the face.

"Paul?"

The stranger spoke and as Jesus saw who the stranger actually was, he understood Daryl's reaction. Jesus was still holding Daryl's forearm when that 'stranger' made his way awkwardly to the pair and wrapped Jesus in his arms for a tight hug. Jesus was too stunned to move and just stood there, hands hanging limply at his side, his eyes focused on Daryl's angry face. A very menacing growl tumbled out of Daryl's chest. _**This isn't r** **eal.**_

"I can't believe it. I never lost hope that you didn't make it."

It was as if life slowed down and Jesus was watching it all happen from afar. The 'stranger' moving his head towards him, closing his eyes indicating he was about kiss Jesus. A fist coming out of nowhere and landing on the 'stranger's' face with an impact that landed him on his ass.

"Back the fuck away from Paul!"

Daryl spat out and stepped in between Jesus and his former lover. **_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Oh, fuck, please be a dream._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! It's a major holiday, and one of my favourite holiday, this weekend in my country so I won't be updating until Monday. Hope everyone has as fun of a weekend as I will!


	6. Chapter 6

"I saw you going down with a swarm of walker surrounding you, what the hell happened? How did you find me, John?"

Jesus found his voice after a while just blinking stupidly and trying to get his bearings. Daryl was still partly covering Jesus' view with the whole being a bit taller and bulkier than him. John slowly stood up and took a few steps back from the fuming and now slightly pacing Daryl. Jesus placed a hand to Daryl's bicep in an attempt to calm him down, not that it did any good.

"I got rescued the last-minute by some group. I spent weeks trying to find you but just couldn't track you down. And then about a month ago some people in my group talked about some guy who called himself Jesus and I knew it was you. I had to come and see it for myself."

"Ya know this asshole, Paul?"

Daryl's question was a loaded one even if Daryl had no idea of the situation. _ **What the fuck do I do? Hey Daryl, this is my former lover who I thought was dead and spent months mourning but finally got over him when I saw you.**_

"I'm his boyfriend",

John replied before Jesus could say a word, handing out his hand for Daryl to shake. Daryl looked at the hand with a disgusted look before locking his icy blue eyes with Jesus, looking hurt. Jesus gripped Daryl's bicep a bit harder, trying to convey that this was it for him. _**Some serious shit is about to go down.**_

"You're my ex-boyfriend. I mourned for you. It's been over a year the last time I saw you."

"I never lost faith. I knew you of all people would survive this world. I still love you Paul."

"Listen John, I'm happy that you're alive and doing well but I moved on a long time ago."

"You told me you would love me forever!"

John shouted, drawing out every pair of ears within the yard area. **_Great, let's cause a scene. No going back now, sweetheart._** He slid his hand down Daryl's arm and slipping his hand to Daryl's who intertwined their fingers. Daryl's fingers twitched in his hand. This could go either way. Jesus had just told him the almost exact promise.

"Ye well, he's mine now forever."

Daryl growled, thoroughly surprising Jesus and everyone else around them if the gasps were any indication. He looked at Daryl who was beaming at him, fucking beaming with joy. Like this was the highlight of the whole universe, like he had done the greatest thing in the world by proclaiming his feelings in front of everyone. **_If only this was any other situation._** Despite all that was currently happening, Jesus smiled back to his shy, non-pda showing, emotionally constipated hunter.

"John, this is Daryl and he's right. I am his now. Forever."

The shocked look on John's face would have caused some kind of feelings stir in Jesus if it had been six months ago. Still Jesus was Hilltop's embassador, the negotiator and peace keeper so he had to defuse the situation.

"Look, it's a lot to take in at once, I know but trust me when I say that you will get over this. Get over me. I've changed a lot in a year. I'm not the man you fell for anymore and I'm sure you're different too. This world changes us. Sometimes for the better."

Jesus glanced at Daryl, that last part was a reference of him and them. Daryl briefly locked eyes with him before returning to glaring at John. **_So, this is what it's like to have an overprotective boyfriend. Defending my honour. Damn, that's hot._** His thoughts quickly turned to a naked, moaning Daryl and Jesus had to literally shake himself to dislodge from very naughty daydreams. Remembering his place in Hilltop Jesus asked how John's group was and the usual other questions he was supposed to as the scout. Referring John and his three companions to head inside the Barrington house to get cleaned up before the mandatory introductions with Gregory.

It took a while for the people the commotion had drew in to go back what they were doing. Daryl was still holding his hand, his thumb caressing little circles on his skin.

"What was all that about? Assuring your dominance as the Alpha male of the pact?"

He teased with a loving smile, hoping Daryl would play along and not get pissed off and leave. Daryl shrugged, lifting his hand as well with it, his face taking a stern look.

"The guy needed to know that ya ain't available."

Dragging the love of his life with him across the yard, beaming to all of the people who were looking at the odd couple. There was just one more thing about the exchange that was bothering Jesus.

"So, forever huh?"

Again Daryl shrugged but offered a piece of the thoughts Jesus was sure were storming in that pretty head of his.

"If ya'll have me."

Stopping in his tracks, forcing Daryl to stop with him. Looking at Daryl from head to toe with scrutiny causing his hunter to fidget. Pulling Daryl closer to him, he wrapped his hand around Daryl's shoulders. Putting out Daryl from his misery, he opened his mouth but spoke with an even level voice that meant business.

"I know that I promised this before but for the first time I actually meant it, was with you. You're stuck with me. Forever, sweetheart. No matter what you do."

"What if I really fuck up?"

"I have all the patience when it comes to you, Dixon. I'll never let you go."

Daryl smiled shyly as if it was brand new information to him, or as if the scene they had caused already hadn't confirmed them as a couple to everyone around. Ducking his head Daryl placed a tentative kiss to Jesus lips.

"I have to go and have a talk with Gregory but you can come with me if you don't want to wait alone."

"I'll wait fer ya here."

Jesus nodded, he knew Daryl wasn't ready for more affection and honestly after the emotional outbursts he didn't think it would even be fair to demand more.

He made his way to Gregory's office to inform of the newcomers and that he would depart soon for Alexandria as they had discussed. Gregory took the news surprisingly well but secretly Jesus hoped John and his group would not move to Hilltop. **_I can't have my ex-boyfriend living with my new boyfriend. Shit that would be awful. I could move to Alexandria with Daryl, only come to Hilltop when absolutely necessary_**.

Daryl was waiting by the car, smoking, his gaze roaming around and never settling on anything in particular. He did seem lighter, that eternal scowl was replaced by a look of content that was a lot similar to what one would call happy. Daryl noticed him walking towards the car and smiled one of those rare full on smiles. It made Jesus' heart skip a beat. Daryl slid into the driver's seat as he made his way to the passenger seat. They said their thanks and byes to the people managing the gate.

The ride was pleasantly quiet, not tense or filled with need to have idle conversation. It felt almost normal if the road was not deserted or have a few walkers here and there. Daryl's eyes were on the road ahead, left hand on the steering wheel and right on the stick. They were half-way to Alexandria when Jesus' daydreams of their future were disrupted by the feel of Daryl slipping his hand to his. The whole mood in the car felt domesticated. A word that Jesus would have never used to describe his hunter. There was a permanent smile on his face and from the corner of his eye, he saw that Daryl's had one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Darus heart simply couldn't let the angst continue more, I hate having them fighting so the fluff won. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks from that faithful day of running into his ex, John and his group. The whole group had stayed at Hilltop for a week, gathering their strength whilst trying to decide whether to stay or go back to their little hideaway. It was the most tense week of his life and Jesus spent as much time away from Hilltop as he possibly could. Turned out luck was on his side when two days ago John and his group had decided not to get involved with Hilltop, maybe it was the whole Saviors thing but maybe it was Jesus.

Things with Daryl had not changed drastically, not that Jesus was expecting anything major. They were a couple and everyone knew, it was a small victory in its own. Though whenever during the quiet, small, insignificant moments such as when they were sitting side by side during a family meal or discussing plans, Daryl would slip his hand to Jesus' and that was special. It made his heart swell with so much love for his shy hunter and always caused an involuntary smile to graze his features, he couldn't contain all of the happiness. It was clear Daryl wanted to initiated more physical contact, in public and privately, but the sweet man didn't quite know how. It was a learning process but they were making process if the hand holding was any indication.

A sound broke through the reverie he was in, it sounded like his name but Jesus wasn't sure. Although when it repeated itself and Daryl's concern filled face appeared in his line of vision, he knew for a fact that Daryl had indeed called out his name.

"Where'd ya go?"

Daryl's voice was husky, laced with need and want. His shy hunter was sitting down on the edge of their bed shirtless, hair tousled, jeans open and bare feet. _**Fuck, he's gorgeous. All the right curves in all the right places even with the constant running and hunger. Fucking perfect.**_

"Sorry, spaced out. Sometimes I get lost in your beautiful blue eyes."

Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes that were glazed with lust, his body was shivering and the fidgeting was getting worse. _**How impatient we are, sweetheart. Almost on the brink of begging, oh sweet lord how I want to see you beg for it.**_

"Ye well, do it on yer own time."

"This is my own time, isn't it?"

"Will ya quit it, 's not funny."

Jesus knew it was never a good idea to agitate the hunter but seeing him like this, the cool and collected lost leaving him a needy wreck. Gone was the physically distant, hard to read, always restrained and Jesus was finding it very amusing. He put his hands on his hips, the shirt he was wearing falling even more open and tilted his head to the right. _ **Let's have some fun.**_

"You seem a little tense, Daryl. You sure you're alright?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

Daryl practically growled like a feral dog at him. Jesus smirked back and took a step closer.

"You're all flushed and sweaty, maybe you're coming up with something."

He almost touched Daryl's forehead as an extra panache but then thought better of it since he didn't want to lose the little power play they were in the middle of. Jesus' face turned serious, he took the remaining step between them and held Daryl's head in his hands gently.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it."

The both knew what Jesus meant but Daryl was never one to give up control fully. Or verbally express what he wanted, it was always in his eyes. This time Jesus, for some inexplicable reason, needed to hear it. May it be just the fact that it had been almost two months since they had been this intimate. Sure they had kissed, cuddled and slept together but not as in slept-slept. May it be that the whole fiasco of his ex being gone or just affirmation of forever.

"Paul, please."

Daryl growled but there was no animosity in his tone. Jesus nodded and placed a small tentative kiss to his hunter.

"Thank you. Now get naked."

He said playfully, the air growing light again as he stripped down as well but never taking his eyes off of Daryl. Watching how he ungracefully kicked the tattered jeans off his legs, boxers pitched revealing that delicious rock hard cock. It made his mouth water. In all his undressing Daryl had barely moved so Jesus carefully dropped to his knees and caressed his hunter's shaking legs. He gazed deep into those gorgeous blue eyes before lowering a kiss to head of that smooth cock.

Daryl sighed deeply, his hands softly stroking his long hair and maintaining eye contact. Jesus swirled his tongue on Daryl's cock, lapping the underside, applying a hint of pressure. He placed his right hand to the base of his hunter's thick cock and then deepthroated the fuck out of him. Daryl visibly lost all the air out of his lungs, his mouth gaping open wide in disbelief. Jesus winked at him before coming all the way up to the head and sucking on it then going back down until the head of his cock hit his throat and swallowed.

"Oh shit, Paul. Fuck, that feel amazin' but ya gotta stop. 'm gonna come if ya don't."

Daryl panted in between Jesus' torturous mouth going up and down on his shaft. The grip on his hair grew exponentially tighter and with a final pop Jesus withdrew his mouth and placed a few licks on Daryl's balls. His left hand climbed up Daryl's thigh all the way to his sternum and applied just enough pressure for his observant hunter to get what he wanted. Daryl laid down willingly, letting go of his hair and grip Jesus' hand in his own. Jesus swirled his tongue on that tight opening whilst moving his right hand slowly up and down that still slick shaft.

As his lone digit penetrated that tight hole, their panting increased. _**Look at that mess of a man I've created. Fucking beautiful.**_ He slowly thrusted his digit to the knuckle and curling it slightly upwards until withdrawing almost completely. He repeated this action few times while watching the moaning Daryl on their bed. Who was still gripping his hand like it was a lifeline keeping him afloat. Jesus knew that he would need his hand soon so he could reach for the lube in the bedside table drawer but he was enjoying the moment for a bit longer.

"I kinda need my hand back now sweetheart, unless you want me finish you like this."

His own needy hoarse voice surprised himself, realizing he was moaning along with his hunter - _**and no one is even fucking touching me**_. Daryl released his grip immediately.

"Ah, fuck no, I want more. I want ya ta fuck me."

_**Such a filthy mouth on such a pretty face.**_ Spurred on by Daryl's verbal outburst, which was another rare occasion, Jesus wanted to know what else was floating around in that otherwise closed off mind. He grabbed the lube, popped it open and covered his fingers on it after withdrawing his finger. Teasing his hole with two fingers, swirling around but never touching quite where Daryl seemed to want them if the wiggling was any indication.

"What else do you want?"

"I want ya ta fuckin' put them fingers back and-"

Daryl's train of thought was cut off as Jesus obliged the request. _**I'll give you anything you want.** _ Daryl moaned loudly as he grazed that sweet spot inside. Jesus was now stroking his own straining cock.

"Oh fuck, Paul. Yeah, just like that."

He kept pushing in and curling up to meet that sweet spot and out until he was sure Daryl could handle a third digit. Jesus' movements were slow, deliberate, tactical since he wanted to make it as good for Daryl as he could. Daryl's eyes were closed, face and chest flushed, mouth ajar moaning and it broke Jesus' resolve to draw this out. Jesus withdrew his fingers, stood up and locked eyes with his hunter. Daryl was nodding enthusiastically, hands gripping the bed spread. Jesus lifted Daryl's left leg and twisted his entire bottom frame sideways and placed Daryl's leg on his right shoulder.

"What ya doing?"

"Trust me, you're going to love it."

Jesus comforted right as he slowly thrusted into that tight heat, his grip tightening on Daryl's leg. The angle gave him more access which meant he could easily slide until they were hips to ass.

"Fuck."

Daryl breathed hard and because he was nothing but an attentive lover, Jesus gave him a few moments to adjust. Feeling playful Jesus slapped Daryl on the ass lightly.

"You ready love?"

A frantic nod was all the answer he got, it was all the confirmation he really needed. Sliding his hand from that glorious backside to take a firm grip of his hip, Jesus thrusted hard jarring Daryl. Their breathing stopping briefly, it was a sensational feeling for both. Retreating until only the head of his cock was resting inside then thrusting with the same force. It was animalistic, his movements were fluid and the way Daryl took everything he gave was fulfilling in a deep emotional way.

"Faster, please Paul, faster."

Doing as instructed Jesus begun thrusting faster, hitting that sweet spot hard every time. The moans grew harsher and louder. Jesus was watching how Daryl bent to his every movement. Skin hitting skin was echoing in the room. His movements getting sloppier as Jesus felt closer and closer to the finish line.

"Touch yourself."

Jesus growled between clenched teeth, teetering on the edge. Daryl's right hand snaked its way to that thick cock, pumping it fast. For a split second time seized to exist and all was left was now. The beautiful man underneath him whimpering as pleasure overrode his senses, stars bursting in his line of vision, body shaking, heart beating so fast that it might explode. Still moving in and out of his hunter as Daryl reached his own climax, white hot come painting his hand and lower abdomen, part of the bed. Slipping out of Daryl carefully and picking up a discarded piece of clothing, he hastily cleaned both of them.

Finally collapsing on the bed next to his hunter, Jesus felt boneless. Completely worn out. Daryl burrowed into his side, placing his head on the nook of his shoulder and neck. Jesus lifted his tired limbs to tangle themselves in a loving embrace. Heartbeats syncing, breathing evening out, minds slowly coming back from the euphoria. No words were needed, they had said all they needed to with their bodies. Intertwining their souls into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to write this, I've been super sick all week and writing just has not been an option. But I'm finally feeling a bit better so got this done. Yes, this is the last chapter. Thank you everyone who has joined me for this story! You guys have been great!


End file.
